


Краткая биография Нэйтана Уорноса

by xenia_che



Category: Charmed (TV), Haven (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Major Crossover, Nathan POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenia_che/pseuds/xenia_che
Summary: Краткая история Нэйтана, его сестры Пайпер и её сына Стайлза Стилински





	Краткая биография Нэйтана Уорноса

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа - результат огромного кроссовера. Мы с моей прекрасной Леррой (<3) когда-то давно подумали, что Пайпер Холлуэл была бы отличной мамой Стайлза. А теперь, когда я подсела на Хэйвен и узнала, что у Нэйтена есть синий джип и папа-шериф, я не могла не.  
> Это всё баловство, на самом деле. Ни на какую серьезность я не претендую. Ну и местами, естественно, серьезное расхождение с каноном присуствтует.  
> И я надеюсь, эта работа понравится моей волшебнейшей музе Лерре.  
> Моя первая работа в том фандоме.
> 
> Предупреждение! Не бечено!

Нэйтану три. У него есть мама, самая лучшая мама на свете. Она пахнет розами, которые выращивает в саду на заднем дворе; яблочной пастилой, которую варит по воскресеньям, когда они возвращаются домой из церкви (Нэйтану не нравится ходить в церковь, там неуютно и мрачно, но мама говорит, что пастор Дрискол хороший человек, хоть и похож на ворона); и морозной ночью, в которую она уходит так часто, после того, как дочитает Нэйтану его « _самую последнюю сказку, мамочка, ну пожалуйста!_ » и поцелует в лоб перед сном. У мамы прохладные руки и искорки в глазах. Нэйтан знает, что в её объятиях можно спрятаться от всего мира, и никто никогда его там не найдёт.

 

Нэйтану четыре. У него есть папа, самый лучший папа на свете. Он пахнет табачным дымом, за который регулярно получает нагоняй от мамы; колючим одеколоном, от которого хочется чихать и морщить нос; и большими собаками, ведь папа работает всамделишным полицейским, Нэйтан несколько раз ходил с папой на работу, где ему даже разрешили поиграть с большим Бо – немецкой овчаркой в настоящему бронежилете. У папы шершавые щёки и зычный голос, и больше всего на свете Нэйтан любит засыпать у папы на руках на заднем сиденье машины, когда они возвращаются домой из гостей.

 

Нэйтану пять. У него есть Пайпер, самая лучшая сестра на свете. Пайпер десять, у неё россыпь веснушек, шелковистые тёмные волосы, сплетенные в две тугие косы, вечно разбитые коленки, заливистый смех и самый нежный голос. Пайпер пахнет солнцем, которое следует за ней по пятам; жвачкой, которой она никогда не делится; и специями, ведь, когда вырастет, Пайпер хочет стать настоящим поваром, поэтому она постоянному пытается что-нибудь приготовить, и Нэйтан искренне думает, что лучше бы она делилась жвачкой, чем результатами своих экспериментов.

 

Нэйтану шесть. У него есть Дюк, самый вредный друг на свете. Нэйтан не уверен, можно ли считать Дюка другом, ведь Дюк с удовольствием устраивает ему подлянки, ставит подножки и пару раз выставлял полным дураком перед Карлой Розой на большой перемене. Дюк пахнет жареной рыбой, которую его отец готовит лучше всех в городе; застиранной одеждой, которую Дюк стирает сам и тайком развешивает за домом, чтобы никто не видел и не засмеял его, ведь у него нет мамы, которая могла бы о нём позаботиться, когда его отец в очередной раз пропадает на несколько недель; и морской солью, ведь, как Дюк сам себя регулярно называет, он « _отчаянный морской волк_ » и однажды отправится покорять весь мир на своем собственном корабле. Нэйтан не уверен, можно ли считать Дюка другом, но Дюк с удовольствием играет с ним даже в самые глупые и детские игры. И говорит, у него, Нэйтана, глаза цвета океана, а уж он, Дюк, в этом наверняка разбирается. И Нэйтан больше всего на свете боится, что однажды Дюк просто не придёт к нему в гости после уроков.

 

Нейтэну семь. У него больше нет мамы. Вот так одномоментно ему больше негде спрятаться от мира.

 

Нэйтану восемь. У него больше нет папы. Но если мама просто умерла, погибла в автокатастрофе, то папа просто перестал его, Нэйтана любить. Тоже одномоментно. Папа вообще перестал любить. Нэйтана, Пайпер, себя, весь мир. Папа теперь курит в три раза больше, и работает сутки напролёт. Даже ночевать он предпочитает на жестком диване в своём кабинете в полицейском участке, нежели в тихом тёмном доме. Зато с едой у них проблем не возникает, эта мысль порой вызывает у Нэйтана некоторую усмешку. Каждый справляется с горем, как может. Пайпер готовит на семерых, вся кухня теперь заставлена мисками, подносами, кастрюлями с едой. Горы еды. Тонны еды. Папа не приходит ночевать. Пайпер готовит. Нэйтан хочет перестать существовать.

 

Нэйтану девять. У него больше нет Дюка. Смерть мамы два года назад что-то нарушила в его организме. Он просто не справился, он просто не смог. И теперь Нэйтан ничего не чувствует. Он не чувствует ветер на коже, не чувствует удар бедром об угол стола. Не чувствует своих рук. Не чувствует своих ног. Не чувствует руку Пайпер на своих волосах. Тепло её улыбки. Он не чувствует булавки, которые Дюк и его приятели засаживают в его спину под видом дружеских похлопываний. Дюк смеется ему вслед. Нэйтан раз за разом убеждает себя, что этого он тоже не чувствует.

 

Нэйтану девять, а Пайпер четырнадцать. И если Нэйтан ничего не чувствует и учится как-то с этим жить, то Пайпер взрывает предметы. Руками. Любой неосторожный взмах, всплеск, испуганный вскрик – и всё, что оказывается на пути, разлетается на части. Это началось тоже после смерти мамы. И не прекращается уже два года. Пайпер научилась быть спокойной. Насколько вообще может быть спокойной четырнадцатилетняя девочка в маленьком городке в штате Мэйн. Пайпер не ворчит, Пайпер не кричит. Она ходит теперь тенью по дому. Даже её заливистый смех слышен всё реже. « _От греха подальше_ ». Только папа доволен, ведь поначалу она была строга с ним, воспитывала, запрещала появляться дома пьяным и курить прямо на кухне. Теперь Пайпер не запрещает. Шипит иногда и смотрит так, что Нэйтан на месте папы, вот правда, испепелился бы на месте. Но папа ничего, держится. И Пайпер держится. В их доме, где раньше было хорошо и уютно, теперь идёт холодная война. И Нэйтану от неё действительно холодно. Было бы. Если бы он мог чувствовать холод.

 

Нэйтану десять. У него есть Дюк и нет _трабл_. Он слышал, именно так папа называл его неспособность чувствовать, которая просто закончилась однажды утром. Нэйтан и раньше слышал это слово, произнесённое шёпотом папиными друзьями, знакомыми, случайными прохожими. Люди говорили об этом в полголоса, прятались по углам, скрывали это слово. Естественно, Нэйтан хотел узнать, как можно больше. Естественно, у него не получилось. А потом был Инцидент С Санками, после которого снова появился Дюк, а потом _трабл_ закончился, а Дюк остался, и Нэйтану стало вообще не до того. Инцидент был показательный, на самом деле. В Хэйвене выпал снег, как никогда много. Были рождественские каникулы, и все дети города собрались на горках кататься. Нэйтан съехал в очередной раз с громким смехом, подхватил санки, взбежал на горку, но вдруг все дети резко перестали смеяться и затихли с побелевшими от испуга лицами. А Лиза Торбинс громко завизжала. А Уэйда Крокера, старшего брата Дюка, приехавшего на каникулы из Нью-Йорка, вдруг стошнило. И остальные тоже застыли и смотрели на него как-то странно. Нэйтан догадался оглядеть себя и увидел, что его правая рука вывернута под совершенно немыслимым углом. И кости торчат во все стороны. И кровь хлещет. А он и не почувствовал даже. Нэйтан всхлипнул скорее от неожиданности и стал терять сознание. Последнее, что он увидел, бегущего к нему рыбака, который, должно быть, разгружал свою баржу где-то неподалёку, а рядом с ним запыхавшегося Дюка. Нэйтан очнулся в больнице на следующий день. Врач сказал, что он мог умереть от потери крови, если бы помощь не подоспела так быстро. Дюк от благодарностей отказался. Зато подмигнул и позвал смотреть метеоритный дождь. И Нэйтан впервые за последние два года почувствовал, что ему стало чуточку теплее.

 

Нэйтану тринадцать. У него наконец-то всё спокойно. У него есть Дюк, с которым можно устраивать самые безумные приключения. Они мечтают, когда вырастут, стать пиратами. Дюк говорит, что Нэйтан с его глазами просто создан для океана. Нэйтан в ответ лишь слегка краснеет и пихает Дюка в плечо. После трех лет тактильного голодания, Нэйтан жаждет трогать всё всегда и везде. Конечно, с чужими людьми он не позволяет себе лишнего, но близких он старается касаться как можно чаще. Перебирает кончики волос Пайпер, когда они вместе смотрят по вечерам кино в гостиной. Легко хлопает отца по плечу, привлекая его внимание. Тискает всех соседских собак и кошек, которые попадаются ему на пути. И Дюка. Взъерошить волосы, хлопнуть по плечу, дернуть за руку, пихнуть в бок – всё это Нэйтан проделывает с Дюком десятки раз в день. И каждый раз подсознательно ждёт, что Дюк перехватит его руку, увернётся или засмеёт. Но Дюк лишь усмехается лукаво и подставляет бока для щекотки.

 

Нэйтану тринадцать, и пока ему тринадцать, Пайпер исполняется восемнадцать. И в один прекрасный день (или ужасный, в общем, сразу после своего дня рождения), она спускается к завтраку полностью одетая, в тёплой кофте и с чемоданом в руках. Нэйтан понимает всё без слов. А вот папа, который в кои-то веки решил переночевать и позавтракать дома, нет. Поэтому Пайпер приходится устраивать некрасивую сцену. Рассказывать, кричать, орать как ей надоел этот дом, надоел этот город, надоела эта жизнь. Отец, шеф полиции, который заботится о городе больше, чем о собственных детях. Соседи, которые постоянно ждут, что « _эта безумная дочка шефа_ » взорвёт очередной горшок с бегониями, хотя прошло уже три года. Одноклассники, которые просто стоят у неё поперёк горла. И сама мысль, что придётся прожить со всеми этими людьми в одном городе ещё хотя бы день, вызывает у неё желание убивать. Пайпер говорит, что едет в Сан-Франциско « _как можно дальше от этой дыры_ » и будет жить там у Грэмс, « _да-да, у той старухи, которую ты презирал всю свою жизнь, но которая сделала для мамы гораздо больше, чем ты_ ». Возможно, поступит в колледж или пойдёт в кулинарное училище. Увидится наконец-то с кузинами. И забудет Хэйвен как сон дурной. Вычеркнет из сердца. Навсегда. Папа бледнеет, молчит и дрожит губами. Пайпер вылетает на улицу, хлопнув дверью. Нэйтан думает, что ей в радость наконец-то выпустить пар. Столько лет она сдерживалась, сначала из-за своего _трабл_ , потом боялась последствий и никак не могла поверить, что он не вернется. А теперь ей наконец-то плевать. Нэйтан быстро встаёт из-за стола и тихо выходит вслед за Пайпер на улицу. Пайпер стоит у своего старенького пикапа и курит папину сигарету, у неё дрожат пальцы, волосы развиваются на ветру. Нэйтан молча обнимает её, она целует его в макушку (он пока достаёт ей лишь до подбородка, но надеется, что однажды сможет перегнать её в росте), прижимает к себе одной рукой. Она тихо говорит, что вся эта сцена, конечно же, только для папы. « _Он ведь не понимает иначе_ ». « _Он ведь не отпустил бы по-хорошему_ ». Она пытается просить прощение за то, что оставляет его одного. Он пытается объяснить ей, что счастлив за неё, как никогда. Над Хэйвеном сгущаются дождевые облака. Нэйтан смотрит вслед быстро удаляющемуся красному пикапу Пайпер, вдыхает полной грудью и думает о том, что Пайпер тоже немного пахнет пастилой.

 

Нэйтану пятнадцать. У него нет папы, у него есть шеф полиции. Они не разговаривают, шеф отдаёт приказы и оставляет поручения. Нэйтан не выполняет приказы, не исполняет поручения. Нэйтан пропадает с Дюком в Порту. Дюк теперь живёт с матерью, которую нашли для него социальные службы после того, как его отца убили в пьяной драке. Дюк усмехается, он ждал, что его отца « _прихлопнут в перестрелке где-нибудь в Сингапуре во время неудачной сделки или прирежут якудза в порту Киото_ », но всё закончилось прозаично – нож под рёбра в баре в Хэйвене. Дюк говорит, ему даже неловко. А Нэйтану всё равно, он всё ещё согласен стать пиратом, лишь бы Дюк никуда не девался. Нэйтан думает, что он немного влюблен. По крайней мере, то, что он испытывает, когда чувствует запах Дюка (морская соль, корица, афтершейв и мята), очень похоже на бабочек, которые трепыхались у него в животе при виде Марибель в третьем классе. Нэйтан не ждёт от Дюка ничего такого, он согласен был бы даже обходиться без поцелуев (Нэйтан совсем не готов к кризису самоидентификации, особенно в маленьком провинциальном городке). Но они всё-таки целуются, на спор, во время игры « _правда или действие_ » на вечеринке в Джеффа и Билла МакШоу. Короткое прикосновение губ, трепетание ресниц, взрыв смеха и улюлюканье друзей на фоне. А потом они целуются по-настоящему, уже в темноте спальни Нэйтана на следующий вечер, когда Дюк заваливается к нему без предупреждения (как всегда) с ночёвкой (как всегда), когда папы - шефа, - нет дома (как всегда). Бабочки в животе Нэйтана сходят с ума.

 

Нэйтану шестнадцать. У него есть Дюк, и они, конечно же, « _ничего такого_ ». Но Дюк смотрит ему в глаза часами, и у Нэйтана от восторга перехватывает дыхание. Они проводят вместе столько времени, что « _социальная мать_ » Дюка уже начинает забывать, как тот выглядит. Как выглядит шеф, Нэйтан старается не вспоминать. Дюк говорит, оно и к лучшему. Дюк говорит, так у них меньше шансов попасться. Дюк говорит, так проще быть вместе. Нэйтан так и пишет Пайпер в своих километровых письмах. « _Дюк говорит_ », « _Дюк рассказывал_ », « _Дюк показал_ », « _Дюк обещал_ ». Пайпер в ответных письмах передает « _милому Дюку_ » привет и в ответ рассказывает о своей жизни. Она пишет, что Грэмс действительно « _немного с приветом_ », но она научила её, Пайпер, контролю и выдержке. А ещё заново любить себя, мир и жизнь. И людей. Она пишет, что у кузин тоже есть _траблс_ , но у каждой разные, и они тоже сначала появились, а потом пропали. Она пишет, что Грэмс рассказывает, как эти _траблс_ контролировать, откуда они взялись и для чего нужны. Нэйтану это не слишком интересно, ему кажется, что это немного похоже на секты, про которые ему рассказывал Дюк. Буддисты вон тоже верят, что мысли материальны, и что можно научиться летать, если долго медитировать. Нэйтан помнит, что мама не слишком-то жаловала « _подобные глупости_ », когда Грэмс пару раз приезжала к ним в гости и пыталась рассказывать сказки детям на ночь. Но Пайпер, вроде бы, счастлива, и она пишет, что встретила какого-то интересного парня по имени Лео, так что Нэйтан уверен, что всё у неё будет хорошо.

 

Нэйтану восемнадцать. У него есть синий джип Бронко – подарок отца на совершеннолетие. Начищенные до блеска бока, ревущий мотор и широкий кузов. А ещё у него есть свеженькое, пахнущее типографской краской письмо из колледжа. Конечно, это не какой-нибудь Беркли и даже не Бэйтс, обычный окружной колледж в двух часах езды от Хэйвена, но Нэйтан искренне счастлив. Наконец-то он сможет оказаться подальше отсюда, вычеркнуть Хэйвен из сердца, забыть, как сон дурной. Хотя бы на два года. Нэйтан не питает иллюзий, он знает, что, в отличии от Пайпер, его место здесь. И он вернётся сюда, едва получит диплом и отпразднует окончание учёбы с новыми (хотелось бы надеяться) друзьями. Но два года он будет свободен. И на мгновение это кажется ему самым лучшим моментом в его жизни. А потом в его окно прилетает камешек. Дюк завел эту привычку где-то полгода назад. Он кидает в окно Нэйтана камешки и иногда звонит по ночам (хорошо, что шеф либо слишком устал, чтобы реагировать, либо опять ночует не дома) и пьяным голосом читает стихи в трубку. Нэйтан не очень понимает, что происходит, но Дюк не вдаётся в подробности, а сам Нэйтан только и может, что потеряно улыбаться и, при случае, украдкой гладить Дюка по волосам. Между ними какой-то сплошной кавардак, но Нэйтан не знает, как сделать иначе. А теперь, теперь у него есть отличная новость, которой он должен немедленно поделиться с Дюком. Поэтому Нэйтан бежит на первый этаж, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, распахивает дверь и первым делом пихает Дюку в лицо письмо из колледжа. Улыбка на губах Дюка становится неестественной. Но он быстро встряхивается, хлопает Нэйтана по плечу, рассыпается в поздравлениях. Его голос тянучий, певучий, мягкий. Насмешка прячется где-то в уголках губ. А в глазах у него шторм. Нэйтан тянется за поцелуем, но получает лишь объятие, такое отчаянное, что у него внезапно щиплет в носу. Дюк скомкано прощается и уходит, Нэйтан долго смотрит ему в след через окно в гостиной. Вечером он идёт к Дюку домой, чтобы как-то отпраздновать и колледж, и джип, и вообще. Но Дюка дома нет, только его « _социальная мат_ ь», лениво вытирающая руки о жирный фартук, на лице её написано равнодушие, волосы спутаны в гнездо. Нэйтану она никогда не нравилась. На следующее утро Нэйтан узнает, что « _Дюк Крокер, подумать только, сбежал с кораблём из Голландии, помните, простоял у нас в Порту две недели, а ведь мальчишке ещё и восемнадцати нет, а что вы хотели от этих европеишек_ ». А на следующий вечер Нэйтан получает письмо, в котором Пайпер пишет, что у неё родился сын.

 

Нэйтану двадцать. У него есть диплом окружного колледжа, маленький племянник и совсем нет друзей. Нэйтан возвращается в Хэйвен из колледжа на месяц позже, чем планировал. Поздней осенью, когда уже весь урожай на полях собран, а рыбаки начинают готовиться к зиме. Нэйтан паркуется на подъездной дорожке, открывает дверь дома своим ключом. Внутри темно и тихо. Часы в кухне над раковиной мерно отсчитывают бег времени. Нэйтан аккуратно закрывает за собой дверь, сползает на пол и довольно долго сидит прямо так, прислонившись спиной к стене, глядя в темноту коридора.

 

Нэйтану двадцать один. У него (всё ещё) есть синий джип Бронко, о котором он заботится лучше, чем некоторые люди о своих домашних животных. У него (всё ещё) есть шеф, который (всё ещё) отдаёт приказы и оставляет поручения. Нэйтан не всегда выполняет приказы, но всегда исполняет поручения. Он работает патрульным в полицейском участке своего отца. В детстве Нэйтан был слишком занят, чтобы думать о том, кем он станет, когда вырастет. Потом он подрос, в его жизни появился Дюк, и они вместе решили быть пиратами. А потом Нэйтан был слишком занят, чтобы подумать ещё раз. Когда он отправлял заявления в колледж, оказалось, что кафедры пиратства не существует (« _Какая досада_ » сказал бы Дюк и был бы прав), поэтому Нэйтан пошёл учиться « _лишь бы куда-нибудь_ ». Вот и работать он теперь пошёл « _лишь бы куда-нибудь_ ». Тем более, в маленьких городках любят, чтобы сын шел по стопам своего отца. Это у Пайпер всегда был грандиозный план. У Пайпер и у мамы. У Нэйтана планов не было. У Нэйтана и сейчас планов нет. Зато есть работа. И свой угол вместо тёмного гулкого дома. Маленькая квартирка почти на самой окраине города, но с Бронко расстояние не имеет значения. А ещё у Нэйтана есть доступ к информации. Звание патрульного, хоть и низшая ступень в полицейской иерархии, но всё-таки открывает двери и некоторые рты. Так Нэйтан узнаёт, что Дюк Крокер вернулся в Хэйвен. Первый порыв – куда-то бежать, кому-то звонить. Бросить всё, увидеть, услышать. Вдохнуть запах морской соли, корицы и мяты. Застиранной одежды и афтершейва. Взъерошить волосы. Три года прошло, а порыв такой же силы, как и в восемнадцать. Но Нэйтан теперь умный и взрослый мальчик. Он искренне так думает. Поэтому он никуда не бежит. И никому не звонит. Не видит, не слышит, не вдыхает и не взъерошивает. И правильно делает, на самом деле, потому что через два дня Дюк, выиграв в карты у Марка Стэнсона настоящий корабль, уходит в открытое море, не оставив обратного адреса.

 

Нэйтану двадцать два, и он не видел свою сестру Пайпер почти десять лет. Из её писем он знает, что Грэмс умерла несколько лет назад, а в прошлом году погибла кузина Прю. А кузина Фиби стала модной писательницей для дамочек « _кому за 30_ ». Пайпер больше не чувствует себя в Сан-Франциско дома, поэтому они с Лео и маленьким Стайлзом переезжают в Бикон Хиллс. И теперь Нэйтан сидит в самолёте, который везёт его в далёкую Калифорнию, и думает о том, какова вероятность, что он узнает ту женщину, которая теперь зовёт себя Пайпер Холлиуэлл-Стилински (в девичестве Уорнос). Гвалт аэропорта накрывает Нэйтана с головой. А потом он видит Пайпер, такую же, как в далёком детстве. И совсем другую одновременно. Солнце по-прежнему ходит за ней по пятам. И улыбка у неё самая нежная на свете. И она пахнет розами (которые выращивает на заднем дворе) и яблочной пастилой (которую варит по воскресеньям вместо поездок в церковь). Только вот руки у неё тёплые. И на руках у неё сидит чудо, вёрткое, кареглазое, шумное. Нэйтан обожает детей, а дети обожают Нэйтана, как правило, сразу и на всю жизнь. Но Стайлз не похож на других детей, он полдня нарезает круги вокруг Нэйтана, смотрит на него подозрительно, тыкает пару раз удивительно острым пальцем прямо в живот. Но узнав, что Нэйтан работает полицейским « _как папа_ » и « _как дедушка_ », Стайлз оттаивает на глазах. Да, когда Нэйтан узнает, что Лео тоже патрульный, он смеется в голос. Пайпер лишь закатывает глаза и кидает в него кухонным полотенцем. У них дома хорошо и уютно, у маленького Стайлза есть мама и папа. Проведя у них две недели, Нэйтану кажется, что он побывал в каком-то параллельном мире. Добром и светлом. А может, это были две недели из детства. Жаль, что у Стайлза нет старшей сестры, такой же, как Пайпер. Но ничего, Нэйтан уверен, что старший брат из Стайлза выйдет тоже отличный.

 

Нэйтану двадцать пять. У него нет матери. У него шеф полиции вместо отца. Горсть воспоминаний вместо лучшего друга. Выжженная пустыня вместо первой любви. И у него больше нет Пайпер. Пайпер умирает внезапно. Хотя, как будто бывает иначе. Она угасает буквально за несколько недель. Лео успевает позвонить и предупредить, что что-то происходит. Что-то идёт не так. Лео говорит, это проклятье. Врачи говорят, особенный вид деменции. Стайлз молчит в трубку. Шеф молчит за дверью кабинета. А потом Лео звонит и говорит, что всё. Нет больше Пайпер. Не за кем больше солнцу ходить по пятам. Некому выращивать розы на заднем дворе. Нэйтан вспоминает россыпь веснушек на её лице. Как она морщила нос, когда улыбалась. Её волосы, казалось, навсегда пропахли специями. Она ведь стала отличным поваром, когда выросла. Ночью Нэйтан плачет в подушку, кричит в неё от боли и злости. Но в этот раз некому ласково гладить его по голове, разделяя с ним тяжесть утраты.

 

Нэйтану двадцать шесть. И сегодня годовщина со дня смерти Пайпер. Нэйтан рассматривает старые детские фотографии, сидя в доме шефа – отца, - и думает о том, как зло порой шутит судьба. Мировая история ходит по кругу. История некоторых семей тоже. У его племянника Стайлза больше нет мамы. Ему больше негде спрятаться от мира. Нэйтан внезапно думает, что хочет домой. _Домой_ домой. Туда, где было тепло и уютно. И спокойно. Туда, где он был счастлив. Часы над раковиной на кухне бьют шесть раз.

 

Нэйтану тридцать два. Где в далекой Калифорнии, в маленьком городке Бикон Хиллс у него есть племянник Стайлз. У Стайлза нет матери, зато есть отец-шериф. У Стайлза есть синий джип и лучший друг. Это гораздо больше, чем есть у Нэйтана в его возрасте.

 

Нэйтану тридцать три. Он детектив полиции, и весьма неплохой. У него есть всамделишный значок, пистолет на поясе и верный синий Бронко. У Нэйтана есть пару раз разбитое и снова собранное сердце, пяток новых шрамов, награда «Полицейский года» и обожание коллег. И Хэйвен. У Хэйвена нет ОМОНа, зато есть диспетчер Лаверна шестидесяти лет, которая называет Нэйтена « _милый_ » и « _сладкий_ ». Нэйтан закатывает глаза, делает большой глоток кофе и отзывается на очередной позывной, который Лаверна придумала для него сегодня. Позывные меняются, Лаверна остается. Хэйвен остается. Нэйтан остаётся. Иногда он думает, что было бы, если бы Пайпер тоже осталась. О некоторых ушедших он предпочитает не думать.

 

Нэйтану тридцать четыре. И у него снова есть Дюк. Дюк появляется в его жизни внезапно. Хотя, как будто бывает иначе. Дюк просто появляется. Сначала его _**Cape Rouge**_ обнаруживается в Порту, просто однажды утром привычное пустое пространство у пристани, мимо которого Нэйтан любит совершать пробежку, оказывается занято неизвестным кораблем. А потом, уже в участке, Нэйтан узнаёт, кому именно принадлежит пришелец. А ещё через пару часов на пороге его кабинета стоит Дюк, собственной персоной. Эти шестнадцать лет пошли Дюку только на пользу. Он и в юности был симпатичным, в этом Нэйтан никогда не сомневался, но теперь, когда он перестал быть путающимся в собственных конечностях подростком, Дюк стал _красивым_. У Нэйтана перехватывает дыхание. Дюк зовёт его на рыбалку. Вот просто так, заходит неторопливо в кабинет, плавно, почти лениво, падает на стул для посетителей, чуть сползая по спинке вниз, смотрит исподлобья, улыбается так, что в его глазах загорается миллион звезд одновременно. И, чуть подавшись вперед, предлагает, будто шалость какую-то, съездить вместе на рыбалку. Ведь он знает « _отличное место, Нэйт, ты не пожалеешь_ ». И будто не было этих шестнадцати лет тишины. Конечно, Нэйтан отказывается. Конечно, Дюк долго извиняется, что пропал так неожиданно и надолго. Конечно, Нэйтан расспрашивает его о жизни. Конечно, Дюк рассказывает. Конечно, Нэйтан в итоге соглашается поехать с Дюком на рыбалку. Конечно, Дюк смотрит на него так, будто он собственноручно повесил Луну на небо. А потом всё катится к чёрту.

 

Нэйтану тридцать пять. Шеф говорит, что у него снова _трабл_. Врачи говорят, что у него невропатия неизвестного происхождения. Нэйтан не знает, кому из них верить. Единственное, что Нэйтан знает наверняка, это то, что он снова ничего не чувствует. Он не чувствует дуновение ветра, тепло солнечного света, мягкость покрывала под пальцами. Когда ты взрослый, это не так страшно. Когда ты взрослый, это даже полезно. Ведь теперь он не чувствует, когда ему в живот стреляет грабитель, напавший ночью на магазин, где Нэйтан в этот момент покупал себе пиво. Он не чувствует, как его плечо вспарывает нож мальчика-наркомана, попавшегося Нэйтану на заброшенном заводе, который он осматривал по поручению шефа. Очень, очень удобно для полицейского детектива. И за всё это надо сказать спасибо Дюку Крокеру. И Нэйтан сказал бы, если бы был намерен ещё хоть раз в жизни сказать Дюку хоть одно слово. Накануне их злополучной рыбалки год назад Нэйтан узнает про Дюка как можно больше по своим каналам. Профессиональная деформация. Он узнает, что Дюк подозревается в провозе контрабанды. И в мошенничестве. И в кражах. « _Не пойман – не вор_ » как Дюк часто любил говорить в детстве. Что ж, похоже, это стало его главным правилом в жизни. Но Нэйтан честно открыт к диалогу. Он готов закрывать глаза до тех пор, пока не будет настоящего преступления с настоящими уликами. Ведь это Дюк. Дюк, которому, кажется, удалось стать всамделишным пиратом. И они выходят в море на рыбалку на небольшом катере, который Дюк одолжил « _у приятеля_ ». И даже приятно проводят время. Сперва они встречаются со старым Биллом Милиганом, чтобы купить у него прикормку. А потом берут курс в открытое море к тому самому месту, « _ты не пожалеешь, Нэйт, серьезно_ ». И они разговаривают. Дюк рассказывает о своих странствиях и приключениях. Нэйтан рассказывает о колледже и Саре Джессике Смит, на которой он чуть не женился. Дюк смеется, запрокидывая голову, и хлопает Нэйтана по колену. От этого прикосновения у Нэйтана разливается жар по всему телу, как у подростка. А потом к их катеру пришвартовывается катер береговой охраны. И миловидная девушка-офицер, подозрительно поглядывая на Дюка, объявляет, что, по её сведениям, старик Билл Милиган должен был сегодня пересечься с курьером, для которого у него контрабандный пакет, поэтому береговая охрана теперь проверяет все лодки и катера, которые встречались с Биллом этим утром. После того, как Нэйтан показывает ей свой значок полицейского, девушка-офицер мгновенно расслабляется, без вопросов возвращает документы Дюку и, отсалютовав с улыбкой, возвращается на свой катер. А у Нэйтана мир окрашивается красным. И после их эпической драки, очнувшись в больнице, Нэйтан понимает, что он больше ничего не чувствует.

 

Нэйтану тридцать шесть. У него в жизни есть полный хаос. У него есть его собственный _трабл_ , который так никуда и не делся, сколько его ни гони. У него есть Хэйвен, в котором _траблс_ становится всё больше и больше с каждым днём, хотя по-прежнему далеко не все люди вообще верят в их существование. У него есть Одри Паркер, которая лучший напарник и друг. Она пахнет сиренью, которая растет под окнами её квартиры; оружейной смазкой, ведь Одри агент ФБР (хоть и бывший), поэтому она приучена тщательно ухаживать за своим оружием; и кожаной курткой, к которой у неё какое-то нездоровое пристрастие в последнее время. Она иногда напоминает Нэйтану Пайпер, своей добротой и нежностью в голосе. И Нэйтан боится, что как Пайпер, она уйдет от него так же внезапно. А ещё у него есть Дюк. Дюк ходит за ними повсюду. А если Дюк не ходит, то Одри звонит ему и зовёт с собой ходить. Нэйтан думает, что это какая-то особенная пытка. Самый приятный ему человек и самый неприятный ему человек почему-то должны идти комплектом. Он бы с удовольствием по-прежнему не разговаривал с Дюком, но Дюк не оставляет ему такой возможности. Дюк говорит, кричит, рычит. Дюк звонит ему, Дюк смеется, шутит, появляется на пороге его кабинета. Появляется на пороге его дома. Появляется на пороге его джипа. Дюк везде, он заполоняет собой весь мир, он заслоняет собою солнце. А ещё Дюк трогает. Дюк постоянно то хлопнет его, Нэйтана, по плечу. То заденет коленом. То приобнимет за плечи. И Нэйтан каждый раз напоминает ему, что он, Нэйтан, ничего не чувствует. Что он, Нэйтан, лишился способности чувствовать « _из-за тебя, спасибо, Дюк_ ». Но каждый раз Дюк лишь усмехается уголками губ, отводит взгляд и качает головой. И каждый раз Нэйтану кажется, что он чувствует фантомное тепло этих прикосновений.

 

Нэйтану тридцать семь. И его племянник Стайлз, отучившись первый год в академии ФБР в Уошингтоне (Нэйтан всегда знал, что именно гены Пайпер несут в себе грандиозные планы) хочет приехать в гости в Хэйвен на летние каникулы. Нэйтан считает, что это ужасная идея. У них едва ли не каждый день происходит либо Стивен Кинг, либо Лавкрафт. У них то люди-спички, то дети-убийцы, то казни египетские. Нэйтан не может позволить сыну Пайпер пострадать у него на глазах. Но Стайлз не даром сын Пайпер, у него высокий уровень самостоятельности. И вот, Стайлз приезжает в гости. На черной камаро, за рулём которой сидит мрачный тип с прозрачными глазами и волчьим оскалом. Тип отзывается на « _Дерек_ », « _детка_ » и « _угрюмый волк_ ». Нэйтан знает, что Стайлз уже какое-то время совершеннолетний, но это не мешает ему хотеть немедленно проверить документы того парня, а потом отвести в сторонку и потолковать по-мужски. К счастью, « _Дерек_ » не остаётся даже на ночь, а сразу отправляется в обратный путь. Нэйтан восхищен и, одновременно, немного озадачен. Когда ему было девятнадцать, он с трудом смог заговорить с Сарой Джессикой, довольно милой, но неприметной второкурсницей с факультета истории, на вечеринке в честь начала учебного года. Со Стайлзом у них как-то сразу складывается не очень. Нэйтан много работает, он не умеет жить иначе. Стайлз пытается участвовать в расследовании. Нэйтан пытается ему помешать. В итоге, Одри просит Стайлза подождать их в коридоре, куда через полчаса неторопливо вплывает Дюк Крокер. Наверное, Дюк приходит за чем-то важным, но это важное почти сразу забыто. И следующую неделю Нэйтан носится по городу, пытаясь отцепить обалдевшего от счастья Стайлза от подозрительно быстро вжившегося в роль доброго дядюшки Дюка. По окончании погони, Стайлз с Дюком уже лучшие друзья. Стайлз побывал в независимых водах, съел настоящих устриц, попробовал тигровых креветок, научился разбираться в коллекционных французских винах, распотрошил практически весь бар Дюка, сплясал на барной стоке в «Серой Чайке» и ещё употребил много такого, за одну покупку чего Нэйтану стоило бы упечь этих двоих в тюрьму без суда и следствия. Дюк в свою очередь узнал подозрительно много нового про оборотней и прочую чепуху, что сделало его окончательно невыносимым во время обязательных совместных расследований. Нэйтану немного грустно, когда « _угрюмый волк Дерек_ » снова появляется на своей камаро, чтобы забрать Стайлза обратно в Уошингтон. После всех этих безумств с Дюком, Стайлз находит наконец-то ключик и к Нэйтану. С другой стороны, Нэйтану так гораздо спокойнее. Он не знает, что будет с ним дальше. Он не знает, что будет с ним завтра. А Стайлз в надежных руках. Пайпер была бы довольна.

 

Нэйтану тридцать восемь. И первый раз за последние четыре года он чувствует человеческое тепло. Жар чужой ладони. Настоящее прикосновение. Нэйтан думает, что судьба по-прежнему шутит очень зло. Человек, который отобрал у него возможность чувствовать, теперь единственный, чьи прикосновения он ощущает. Причем, как водится, совершенно внезапно. С Дюком всё всегда внезапно. Как и с жизнью. Сегодня она добра и нежна, а завтра разобьет тебе лицо. Вот и с Дюком всегда было так же. Но Дюк со дня их знакомства до сих пор смотрит на Нэйтана так, будто он, Нэйтан, собственноручно повесил Луну на небо. И в глазах у Дюка настоящий метеоритный дождь. И прикосновения его такие же жаркие, как и двадцать лет назад. Мировая история ходит по кругу. История некоторых семей ходит по кругу. История некоторых людей ходит по кругу. Нэйтану нравится этот круг.


End file.
